1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna, and more particularly to an antenna mount and its protective module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since wireless telecommunication technology continually advanced, there are a lot of electronic devices transmit and receive wireless signals through antennas. Such antennas are usually detachably connected to the electronic devices, so that they can be disengaged easily for the purpose of repair or maintenance. Therefore, the electronic devices are usually provided with an antenna mount (N-type female connector is the most common type) to engage an antenna (with an N-type male connector as an example). Besides, the antennas may also be disengaged the electronic devices for carrying and packaging purposes.
As the wireless telecommunication technology is getting popular, service range of wireless signal transmission is demanded to be wider. For satisfying the service range's needs, the electronic devices have to provide stronger signals by raising the output power of the antennas. However, if the antenna is disengaged while the electronic device is generating signals, high power signals may reflect back to the output source of the power amplifier inside the electronic device and cause damage to the power amplifier.